


Of What New York Made Them

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Comic), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The X-Men, Avengers, Fantastic Four, Spider-man and Defenders have all built lives of their own.Now as a new threat is approaching these Marvel heroes, they must all band together in an effort to defeat these forces.





	Of What New York Made Them

**This story does not take place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men Cinematic Universe or comic world. This story takes place between the medians of both comprised worlds. The characters I paired, were paired based upon the Marvel comics and _Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow._**

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
